The present invention relates to industrial process pressure transmitters. More specifically, the present invention relates to coupling of the pressure transmitter to a process fluid of an industrial process.
Industrial process control systems are used to monitor and control industrial processes used to produce or transfer fluids or the like. In such systems, it is typically important to measure “process variables” such as temperatures, pressures, flow rates, and others. Process control transmitters are used to measure such process variables and transmit information related to the measured process variable back to a central location such as a central control room.
One type of process variable transmitter is a pressure transmitter which measures pressure of a process fluid and provides an output related to the measured pressure. This output may be a pressure, a flow rate, a level of process fluid, or other process variable. The transmitter is configured to transmit information related to the measured pressure back to a central control room. The transmission is typically over a two wire process control loop, however, other communication techniques may be used including wireless techniques.
The pressure transmitter must be coupled to a process fluid through a process coupling. For example, the process fluid can comprise a component used in an industrial process such as natural gas, oil, etc. Some of these materials may be under extremely high pressures. These high pressures can lead to leakage between the pressure transmitter and the industrial process through the “flange” or fitting which is used to couple to the pressure transmitter to the process.
There is an ongoing need for improved coupling between a pressure transmitter and a process fluid.